1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to photosensor testing apparatuses and radiation detection apparatuses, and more particularly to using photosensor testing apparatuses to select photosensors for use in radiation detection apparatuses with photosensors and methods of selecting photosensors for radiation detection apparatuses, and the photosensor testing apparatuses and radiation detection apparatuses, themselves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation detection apparatuses can include a scintillator and a photosensor. The photosensor should be matched to the scintillating light output by the scintillator. Problems can arise because a photosensor manufacturer may not have the scintillator to perform tests. Thus, the photosensor manufacturer may not know which photosensor works best for a particular scintillator. Photosensors are tested using a single light source, such as a white light source or a blue light source. Improvements in selecting photosensors for radiation detection apparatuses with scintillators are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.